Can you feel the love tonight?
by White Assassin
Summary: La nuit suffit à ceux qui s'aiment... // EdEnvy - OS


**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Romance – General – Yaoi – OS

**Résumé** : La nuit suffit à ceux qui s'aiment... // EdEnvy - OS

**Note** : Oh my god.... La fin des cours! Fini!! FIIIIINIIIIII!!!!!! (**Ed** : _L'auteur devient dingue.... -.-''_ **Envy** : _Devient? Elle l'était déjà avant, o 'chibi.... ;p_)!! Bref XD Juste pour fêter ma libération, je vous offre ce One-Shot, qui devrait être suivi, normalement, par deux autres dans un délai très court! J'espère que celui-ci, un EdEnvy -pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes-, vous plaira :D Créé de nouveau, en cours de physique-chimie (comme les deux prochains autres XD), avec pour inspiration première The Lion King (Vive Disney!!). Allez, enjoy!

* * *

- Je sors!

Ed enfila sa cape rouge, et fit un signe de la main à Winry, qui finissait de ranger son atelier. La jeune fille bailla longuement, et marmonna un vague :

- Voui... Rentre pas trop tard....

Elle se frotta les yeux, et rajouta :

- Quant à moi, je vais faire comme Al et aller me coucher... Avec toutes ces commandes, je suis complètement crevée...

Edward referma la porte sans un bruit, et sortit. La nuit chaude de ce mois de juin berçait d'un vent tiède la campagne de Resembol, si bien que, même à vingt trois heures, il faisait à peine moins chaud qu'en pleine journée (**Moi** : _Comme toujours, nous à Paris -en banlieue pour moi XD-, on se coltine un temps pourri..._). Edward regarda la lune, dont seule une infime partie était visible, formant ainsi un croissant lumineux, dans un ciel bleu marine ressemblant aux abysses d'un océan. Le jeune alchimiste fit quelques pas sur le sentier qui bordait la maison de Pinako, et appela timidement, murmurant presque :

- Envy!

Aucune réponse. Edward se tourna dans une autre direction, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose, et répéta, toujours dans un souffle :

- Envy!

- Oui?

Le blond sursauta, manquant de tomber.

- Non mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça?! S'exclama Ed dans un murmure, en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es cardiaque, Edo... fit remarquer Envy.

- T'étais pas obligé de surgir derrière moi! Reprit Edward, vexé.

- Ça n'aurait pas été drôle, sinon. Tu verrais ta tête... répliqua Envy, un sourire en coin.

Edward mit les mains dans les poches de sa cape, et commença à avancer sur le sentier, tournant le dos à Envy. L'homonculus le suivit, trottinant joyeusement pour le rattraper, et lança :

- T'es fâché?

- Nooooon... Pas du tout!

Envy sourit, accéléra un peu, et une fois à la hauteur d'Edward, déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Edward rougit un peu, et bafouilla :

- Qu-Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

- T'es mignon quand tu rougis... dit Envy, fixant Edward qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner la tête, gêné.

- Je ne rougis pas! S'écria Edward.

- Ouais, c'est ça... lança Envy d'un air moqueur.

Edward, l'air toujours maussade, ne répliqua rien, et préféra porter son attention sur le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, et sur le sentier qui les menaient toujours plus loin de la demeure qu'ils venaient de quitter. Envy, quant à lui, s'amusait des réactions si prévisibles d'Edward. Il rigola intérieurement, puis demanda soudainement :

- Au fait, Ed, quand est-ce que tu leur dis pour nous deux?

- A qui? Fit Edward, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris.

- A ton frère, ta mécanicienne – Winry, c'est ça?- et à sa grand-mère. Parce que c'est pas pratique de ne pouvoir se voir que la nuit! Je m'emmerde toute la journée, moi!

- .....

Edward s'arrêta net, eut un rire ironique, et s'exclama :

- Mais bien sûr! T'as raison! Je glisse ça tout naturellement au détour d'une conversation! : ''Alors Winry, tu t'en sors dans tes commandes? - Au fait, je sors avec Envy- Et toi, Al, tu vas bien?''

Envy mit sa main sur sa hanche, et lança :

- Bah, de toute manière, il faudra bien le leur dire un jour!

Edward grimaça.

- Je n'ose même pas imagi...

Soudain, il eut comme un vertige, et manqua de tomber. Envy le rattrapa in extremis, et demanda :

- Eh, qu'est-ce que t'as?!

Edward, qui s'était accroché à Envy, se redressa, et, encore un peu chancelant, grommela :

- Désolé, je suis fatigué ces temps-ci...

Envy le réprimanda :

- Tu devrais dormir plus!

Edward lui lança un regard sarcastique, et lança :

- A qui la faute si je dors pas, hein?

- .....

- Je te signale à tout hasard, que c'est à cause de TOI que j'ai pas mon compte de sommeil, parce que quand on se voit...

Edward s'emmêla quelque peu :

- On peut pas vraiment dire... Que... Que je puisse dormir... (**Moi** : _Version censurée pour ne pas choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes... Je vous laisse imaginer ce que font Ed et Envy qui empêche Ed de dormir XD OMG j'en ai trop dit ;p_)

Envy, la main de nouveau sur la hanche, demanda, d'un air légèrement énervé :

- T'insinues quoi, là? Que je suis un pervers?

Edward sourit en coin, croisa les bras, et répliqua, avec un air moqueur :

- Je n'insinue rien. C'est un fait.

C'en était trop pour Envy, qui lança :

- Un pervers, hein? Alors prie pour que je ne t'attrape pas!

Edward ne sut comment prendre la remarque. Par-delà l'énervement, il lui semblait déceler un autre sentiment... une intention, même, et toute particulière, dans les yeux de l'homonculus. Alors, comprenant soudain qu'Envy ne plaisantait pas, Edward perdit son air moqueur, et eut envie de fuir loin... très loin. Surtout quand Envy fonça sur lui.

- TU VAS VOIR!!!

Edward commença à courir, trébuchant presque, et talonné de (très) près par Envy, qui le poursuivait, non plus avec colère, mais avec le même amusement d'un chat poursuivant une proie convoitée. Edward, trop fatigué, n'arrivait pas à courir aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu, à la grande joie d'Envy, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Alors, le blond eut une idée : il se détourna soudainement du sentier, changeant ainsi précipitamment de direction, surprenant ainsi Envy, qui eut du mal à virer aussi vite qu'Edward, et faillit se casser la figure.

- Ahaha!!! Tu fais moins le malin, là! Lança Edward, légèrement essoufflé, mais amusé par le jeu.

Envy, vexé, accéléra. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'Edward, qui entendait d'ailleurs de plus en plus distinctement le froissement de l'herbe sous les pieds d'Envy. Ce dernier, touchant presque l'alchimiste, tendit la main vers le blond, et s'exclama ::

- Je t'ai attra...!!!

Tout à coup, le pied d'Envy heurta une pierre dissimulée dans l'herbe folle.

- ...pé....

Envy trébucha, et ne trouva rien de mieux pour se rattraper que la cape d'Edward qui flottait au vent. Edward ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il était à moitié étranglé et tiré en arrière, et ni pourquoi il se sentait tomber.

- Ah....

- Merde...

Tout se passa extrêmement rapidement. Envy fut projeté au sol, Edward de même, et manque de bol, vu qu'ils s'étaient débrouillés pour arriver en haut d'une colline (**Moi** : _Ne me demandez pas comment_), ils dévalèrent le flan de cette dernière dans une magnifique roulade, accompagnée des cris qui vont avec.

- AIE!!!

- Urgh...

Edward eut le souffle coupé lorsque leur chute s'arrêta brutalement, et ferma les yeux machinalement.

- ...........

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce qu'il vit le laissa muet. En effet, ils avaient apparemment atterri dans un champ de coquelicots, dont quelques uns s'étaient envolés, lors de l'atterrissage plus que douteux des deux amants, retombant alors comme une neige teinte d'un rouge écarlate.

- ...........

Mais ce qui frappa le plus Edward fut la position dans laquelle Envy et lui-même étaient : Envy, accroupi sur lui, le fixait de ses yeux améthystes, et seul le ciel aurait pu paraître plus immense que le regard de l'homonculus à cet instant. Edward voulut dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Envy, quant à lui, était comme hypnotisé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui : Edward était en effet allongé dans cette multitude de coquelicots, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés dans ces derniers, et ses yeux dorés contrastant violemment avec le rouge sang des fleurs. Le temps, qui semblait s'être arrêté, n'était perturbé que par leurs souffles qui se mêlaient à celui du vent, formant ainsi comme une respiration unique.

- .........

Edward et Envy se regardaient... Non, se contemplaient, les yeux grands ouverts, donnant ainsi l'impression de se rencontrer pour la première fois.

- En... Envy.... commença Edward, ne sachant quoi dire.

A ces mots, l'homonculus sourit, et murmura à l'oreille du blond :

- Je t'ai eu, finalement, Edo....

- Tu...

Edward fut coupé net dans sa phrase. Envy, avait profité de ce qu'Edward ouvrait la bouche pour lier ses lèvres aux siennes. Edward rougit subitement, devenant même plus rouge que les coquelicots, surtout lorsque la langue d'Envy rencontra la sienne. Envy passa la main sur la joue d'Edward, la lui griffant légèrement, s'enivrant de la respiration haletante du blond et de son odeur. Envy, se rendit compte qu'Edward prolongeait le baiser, le lui rendant au moins aussi passionnément, voire même plus. Alors, dans l'élan de toutes ces sensations, l'homonculus ne put s'empêcher de mordre la lèvre du jeune alchimiste jusqu'au sang, provoquant un petit cri de la part de ce dernier.

- Mmmh!!!!

Edward plissa les yeux lorsqu'il ressentit la douleur, dégagea ses lèvres de celles d'Envy, et s'exclama :

- EH! Ça fait mal!!

Envy se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, se redressa de manière à être presque assis par dessus Edward, et dit :

- Désolé, une vieille habitude...

Il rajouta, en essuyant délicatement le sang qui coulait le long de la joue d'Edward, semblable au rouge des coquelicots :

- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal...

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Edward lui réplique quelque chose de cinglant, mais le blond n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il sembla ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, et déclara :

- Si tu veux jouer à ça...

Alors, à la surprise d'Envy, Edward, qui était toujours allongé, se releva subitement, attrapa les cheveux d'Envy, le forçant à baisser légèrement la tête, et lui lécha la joue, où du sang s'était déposé.

- .......

Envy rougit et se recula précipitamment. Alors assis l'un en face de l'autre, Edward susurra :

- Toi aussi, t'es mignon quand tu rougis...

Envy n'eut même pas le temps d'être surpris par la réplique qu'Edward se jeta sur lui, et l'enlaça dans un second baiser, le faisant tomber en arrière.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais côté pervers, tu n'es pas en reste, chibi... murmura Envy d'un air moqueur.

- M'appelle pas comme ça! S'écria Edward, en finissant tant bien que mal de remettre son pantalon.

Trop perturbé par la remarque, Edward n'arrivait même plus à fermer le dit pantalon, ses mains tremblant légèrement.

- Tu veux de l'aide? Lança Envy, un sourire en coin.

- Non merci... répondit Edward, en s'écartant un peu de l'homonculus. Avec toi, ce serait plutôt de l'aide pour l'enlever que pour le mettre!

- Effectivement, admit l'homonculus, en se rapprochant du blond.

- Ah non! Ça suffit! S'énerva Edward, alors qu'Envy se collait à lui.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais y'a dix minutes.... susurra Envy.

- Et ben c'est ce que je dis maintenant! Rétorqua Edward, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Laisse-moi!

Il se laissa tomber dans les coquelicots, bailla longuement et soupira :

- Je suis crevé... Je vais dormir un peu...

Il poussa un second soupir, et se laissa tomber en arrière, mais au lieu de tomber sur coquelicots, il tomba sur Envy.

- Eh?

- Tu peux dormir sur mes genoux, si tu veux...

- .....

Edward hésita un moment, puis dit :

- Je suppose que c'est toujours plus agréable que le sol...

Il appuya sa tête sur la jambe d'Envy, qui, à genoux, affichait un grand sourire.

- Pas de plan foireux, hein! Je veux juste dormir! Déclara Edward, en lançant un regard méfiant à Envy.

- .... Mes intentions sont-elles si faciles à deviner?

- Oui! fit Edward d'un ton catégorique.

- ..... Tant pis.... lâcha Envy, en soupirant.

Tout à coup, il eut une idée :

- Je sais! Je vais te chanter une chanson!

- Tu sais chanter, toi?

- Je me débrouille.

- Tente toujours.

Envy regarda les étoiles, semblables à des milliards de lucioles, et commença à chanter :

_There's a calm surrender  
__To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you_

Edward se laissa bercer par la voix suave de l'homonculus, et par la main de ce dernier qui s'emmêlait dans ses cheveux.

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

L'esprit du blond se troublait, et ses yeux, lourds, se fermaient petit à petit. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Envy, qui frémit à ce contact, mais continua :

_There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours_

Envy, une main parcourant toujours la chevelure dorée d'Edward, attrapa de l'autre un coquelicot, qu'il laissa reposer au creux de sa paume. Une brise légère enveloppa les deux amants, faisant s'envoler d'une part les longs cheveux d'Envy et d'Edward dans un mouvement uniforme, et d'autre part, le coquelicot, qui disparu, emporté par le vent.

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

Envy, fixant toujours le ciel, se rendit compte que l'aube se levait, peignant le ciel d'un rose magnifique et d'un orange irréel. Il s'arrêta de chanter, émerveillé par le levé du soleil dans le lointain. Sa main, mêlée toujours aux cheveux d'Edward, rencontra alors quelque chose qui le tira de ses pensées :

- Un coquelicot....

En effet, l'une de ces fleurs écarlate était restée accrochée dans les cheveux blonds de l'alchimiste. Envy remarqua avec amusement :

- Edo, un souvenir c'est emmêlé dans tes chev...

Il se stoppa. Edward, les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, dormait à poings fermés. Envy contempla le visage endormi du jeune alchimiste, et dit :

- Bah, c'est pas plus mal...

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward. Ce dernier remua un peu, et murmura :

- Envy...

L'homonculus sourit. Le soleil, presque entièrement levé, éclairait maintenant Resembool d'une lueur chaude et rassurante. Envy jeta un regard rapide au lointain, puis fixa Edward d'un oeil attendrit, et se remit à chanter :

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

La nuit suffit à ceux qui s'aiment.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

Voilou! J'espère que vous avez prit du plaisir à lire ceci, et que vous serez au rendez-vous demain, pour un nouveau OS! ;p Allez, bisouX à tous et à toutes, et reviews, siouplait!

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
